


seven.

by sstensland



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Masquerade, benarmie, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: ben solo/armitage hux + “i could kiss you right now!”





	seven.

The gymnasium is decorated in ghastly fake cobwebs and purple, orange and black streamers. A tacky pumpkin covered tablecloth from the dollar store covers the long fold out table holding various drinks and chips. By all standards, it looks like an absolute disaster, but Armitage will let Rey have this one: there’s only so much one can do with the non-existent budget that school supplies them for dances. She tried her best.

He leans back against the wall, nursing back the cup of punch Phasma had gotten him twenty minutes ago before going to disappear on the dance floor with the foreign exchange student that he still hasn’t gotten the name of, but knows that he has a jawline that Armitage would love to nip at. (He’s almost positive that Phasma’s spiked the punch. He should yell at her, but it also makes him hate this place a little less.) His fingers tap against the cup as he looks around the room, The masquerade theme of the dance was a nice idea; something a bit more clever than the typical costume Halloween party. About half the student body didn’t participate in the theme, and just wore whatever costume they had lying about, but Armitage could appreciate the efforts people made. LIke Rey, in her sparkling blue gown and mask, and her Prince Charming Finn, Poe with his white and orange design, Mitaka in the black sequins, and Phasma in her chrome.

Armitage shouldn’t be the one to talk, though. He had no intentions on even coming, but Phasma discovered that her ex-boyfriend was bringing someone, so she couldn’t show up alone. So, Armitage threw one of his suits and they managed to pick up a decent mask of emerald green with gold accents.

And now, he’s standing alone at the back of the gym, watching everyone else dancing and having fun.

Armitage Hux: Professional Wallflower.

He wishes Ben were there with him. They had never been the best of friends. Good enough to say friendly hellos in the hallway, and had enough mutual friends in their neighborhood that they saw each other often enough growing up. But Ben had always hung around with him at the dances; a fellow wallflower despite all the people coming up and asking him to dance. Armitage asked him one time why he never accepted, and Ben just looked at him and shrugged, telling him that he didn’t know how to dance. He knows it’s a lie, but never called him out on it.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there, watching everyone else having fun, wishing he was anywhere else. Alone with his cup and his thoughts. For a second, he almost contemplates leaving. Phasma would never know; no one else would either.

Rose announces from the DJ stand that it’s time to “slow things down” and Armitage doesn’t think he’s ever rolled his eyes so hard.

He finishes off his drink and sets it down on the table next to him. When he looks back out towards the crowd again, he sees someone walking towards him. Or maybe not, he is right next to the beverage table. But the boy stays in the straight line towards him. Armitage gulps, preferring to be hidden in the background, but he focuses his eyes on this strange boy. His suit is impressive, fitted well, with an ascot hugging around his neck, and a vest that has a familiar design and color. His eyes move up, looking at the face that’s hidden by a half-mask in purest white and dark hair slicked back. It only takes him about five seconds to recognize the costume and Armitage lets out a soft gasp.

The stranger smiles gently at him, holding out a gloved hand. “Care to dance, Angel of Music?”

Armitage should say no; absolutely should, but the words fail him and he nods his head, putting his hand into the stranger’s.

And then he’s on the dancefloor, one hand on the stranger’s shoulder and the other in his hand. The masked boy has a familiarity that he can’t place; there’s a gentle warmness in his dark eyes that he knows, but he is so swept away by the moment. By the fact that he’s dancing in the sea of high school students, that someone sought him out and that someone has a replica costume of the Phantom of the Opera.

There’s only a select few that know of Armitage’s favorite movie. And maybe… maybe Ben had lied. Maybe Ben could actually be this strange boy. His heart picks up the pace at the thought. But no…. That would be ridiculous.

The stranger’s tongue pokes out, licking at his bottom lip before his teeth bite down. Armitage wishes that he was the one biting that plush lip before he pushes the thought away. No, that’s ridiculous.

But then the stranger’s hand pushes his hand on Armitage’s lower back, moving him closer. Armitage’s heart skips a beat when he looks up and into the boy’s eyes. So warm, so gentle, so familiar.

“I could kiss you right now,” the stranger whispers between them, letting it linger between them, uncertain, questioning.

Letting loose of all sense and rationality, he says, “What are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sstenslands).


End file.
